GO INUYASHA!!
by Inu-Baby
Summary: MWAHAHAHA!!! this is a crossover with pokemon and Inuyasha... I know a lot of you might not like pokemon but this one is pretty good. I'm a pokemon trainer and I get my first pokemon which is a... I can't tell you. But that'll be in the 2nd chapter so ple
1. Default Chapter

GO INUYASHA!!  
  
By: Youngmi a.k.a. Inu-Baby  
  
A/N: I know you people are going to slit my throat but I just got this idea and if I don't write it down then I'll just loose it. OH! And this is in my pov. Cuz you have to see all the people in my group!! This'll be soo fun!! Sooo~ sit back and listen to the prologue.  
  
DISCLAIMER!: I don't own anyone except for Heiriko and Minako (me!).  
  
GO INUYASHA!!  
  
"Professor Kaede!! What Pokemon did you save me?!" I came in running and to a screeching stop, I fell down on my butt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Minako. But you're too late. I let the last one go to my granddaughter, Heiriko," Professor Kaede said.  
  
"Please! I really want to start my pokemon journey!" I begged and begged her to give me one. ANYONE!! I was sort of desperate. I begged till she got so tired of me that she just told me that she was going to give me an untrained pokemon. But of course I said thank you and waited for her to give me the pokemon.  
  
"Here you go, Minako. Take care of it. It will be good to you if you are good to it. Well, take care! I hope you do well in your journey. Good bye!" I waved to Professor Kaede as she waved back.  
  
"YES! I finally got my first pokemon!" I jumped for joy. I opened it when I got all my stuff ready and went outside after all the goodbye's. Out popped a…  
  
  
  
~~@@~~@@~~ END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER!! ~~@@~~@@~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA!! Am I evil or what? Yes, it is a cliffhanger!! Ooo~ I wonder what kind of pokemon I got… hm… and you will see. This is supposed to be a humor fic!! If you want to take a guess at who it's going to be then go ahead. I don't care. At least you review it! And I want at the least 3!! Reviews. And if you guess it wrong, then I'll call you stupid cuz it's pretty obvious what kind of pokemon I got. (and if you are stupid then, JUST LOOK AT THE TITLE!!) SOOO~ PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKIES!!  
  
Sorry if this is short but I promise that the other chapters will be longer! This was just the prologue. 


	2. My Adventure Starts Here!

GO INUYASHA!!  
  
By Inu-Baby  
  
A/N: sorry this took so long to get out. I know a lot of you don't really want to read this anymore but that's okay. This is for all the people who keep telling me to upload this. I just don't have the time to type all this out. I have so much homework and I have to go swimming. If you read one of my fics, it tells you all about swimming practice. Well, at least how I feel about it. And stupid fanfiction.net won't let me log in!! It's ticking me off. Oh, well. Well, enough of me blabbering. Go on, I've finally updated. Now READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
Chapter 2: My Adventure Starts Here!!!  
  
Out popped an. INUYASHA?! Whoa. I didn't really expect to see a Inuyasha. These pokemon are really rare pokemon. I was expecting to find more of a girl pokemon but that's okay.  
  
"Hi. I'm Minako. You're new pokemon trainer," I said. I think I sounded really dorky. But that didn't matter.  
  
"You know that I can talk right?" OMG!! He spoke! Of course I knew that he could talk!! Did he think that I was that crazy? I didn't train for nothing.  
  
"Yes. Don't think I did all that training for nothing. Don't underestimate me doggy boy. I know that you're a rare pokemon too,"  
  
"Okay, okay! I get the picture. Now, let's get going. And don't expect me to get in that pokeball of yours. Cuz you ain't going to make me," Boy was this a stubborn pokemon or what? Oh well. I was just going to get used to it.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go. Um. would you like me to call you Inuyasha?" I asked.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Fine then! I'll just call you Inu-chan!"  
  
"O.o But I'm not smaller than you!"  
  
"ARGH!! THEN I'LL JUST CALL YOU INUYASHA!!!!!"  
  
"V-_-V* owie. fine then. just don't yell in my ear."  
  
"OH! I'm soooo sorry! Are you okay?!"  
  
"ugh."  
  
"Well, we better start training now!"  
  
Well, at least we got somewhere. We went through this strange forest. But we barely found any stronge pokemon. It was a shame! There were only bug pokemon which I got so freaked out about. But Inuyasha wasn't really caring. I guess he just doesn't like to show emotion that well.  
  
"Hey, look! Isn't that a Kagome?! What is that doing here? Those are one of the rarest pokemon ever!!" I ran over to the pokemon. It looked hurt and lost. I told Inuyasha to hold it and I would just ride on his back while I pointed out the direction to the nearest pokemon center.  
  
"Um. Nurse Joy?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes, Minako?" she replied. This was my hometown's pokemon center. So she knew me pretty well.  
  
"There's a Kagome and she looks really hurt. Could you heal her for me please? She's not mine but I found her on the ground looking lost and hurt. Here, Inuyasha, come here boy. Give Nurse Joy Kagome, Inuyasha." Inuyasha didn't move an inch. It was like he didn't trust her. He looked at me with worried eyes like if he was asking if he could actually trust someone.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha, give Kagome to Nurse Joy." He finally nodded his head after a while and gave Nurse Joy Kagome.  
  
After a while Nurse Joy finally came back out with Kagome beside her.  
  
"Are you the one that brought me to the pokemon center?" Kagome asked me.  
  
"Um. well, it wasn't me. It was actually my Inuyasha. He carried you all the way over here. I found you on the ground looking lost and hurt, so I decided to bring you here so you can be healed back to your original health." I told her. She nodded her head.  
  
"Thank you," she said to both me and Inuyasha. "I really would appreciate it if you would be my pokemon trainer. You seem like a nice person. And I must repay you for taking me to the pokemon center. Please let me be part of your group."  
  
"She doesn't have a group. Her? Yea right. She only has me." Inuyasha blurted.  
  
"Really? Well, then, I'll just be part of your little duo. And then we have a group! Can I stay in a pokeball? I'm a little tired."  
  
"Sure! Here you go." I said while holding out a pokeball in front of her.  
  
*Bloink*  
  
"There. Thanks Nurse Joy. But I think I'll be on my way now. Come on, Inuyasha! Bye Nurse Joy!"  
  
"Bye Minako!"  
  
We were finally on our way with a new pokemon to add to our collection. I was as happy as ever. I had two of the rarest pokemon in the world and they were both going to be loyal to me and I knew it. Ok, that sounded pretty cheesy, but it's true.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, the first region we're going to is called the Western Lands. I hope we get there soon. I'm starting to get hungry. What about you?"  
  
"Why don't we just stop and take rest and eat while we're at it." Inuyasha suggested.  
  
"Alright! Let's eat!!" I pulled out instant ramen and we ate like two starving pigs.  
  
~~##~~##~~ END ~~##~~##~~ *this is a picture of a doggie with his ears down. doesn't it look like it? That's why I put it there. OOOO~~ sooo cute!!!!  
  
A/N: Maybe later I might make them all turn to chibi. cuz I don't really like them in their regular form. It just doesn't seem right. So I might change later on. wow. I finally finished this.it took awhile but I did it!! YAY!!! Well, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
